New Evil, The
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: The three worlds of the Digidestined and another team must work together to save all four worlds, human and digtal alike. reposted!
1. The Beginings of an Adventure

-1The New Evil  
Chapter One  
The Beginning to an Adventure

KEN'S POV

A loud bell rang and Ken Ichijouji sighed with relief, glad that school was finally over, pulling his D-Terminal out of his backpack as soon as he walked out the classroom door. Ken turned it on, noticed he had a message waiting, and brought the message to the screen.

_Ken,_

_When are your soccer games? The other Digidestined and I decided that since we go to Tai's soccer games, Davis' soccer games, and Matt's concerts, there is no reason we can't go to yours. _

_Love, Yolei_

Ken blushed as he read the note from his girlfriend of two years.

"Hey, Ichijouji, what you blushing for? Got yourself a girlfriend?" taunted Jason Cordial, the school bully. He would seize any chance he got to make fun of anyone, including the staff.

"It's none of your business!" snapped Ken as he pushed a round button on his D-Terminal. A message flashed across the note from Yolei stating that the password had been activated before he pressed the power button. It was just in time as Jason snatched it away moments later. Jason tried to turn it on but couldn't' get password verification. As the anger boiled in the brutes veins, Ken was getting more and more amused.

Knowing that it wouldn't help him if he showed his amusement, he asked calmly, "May I please have my D-Terminal back? It's important, and it wouldn't do you any good, you aren't a Digidestined."

"You mean this had to do with Digimon? Then you can take it! I don't want anything to do with that stupid world!" Jason said and tossed the D-Terminal back at Ken before exiting the school. Ken shrugged and headed home as well.

Once he was away from his classmates, Ken typed in his password, 'Yolei,' and started to reply to his girlfriends' message.

_Yolei-_

_I have a soccer game every Saturday for the next three months at noon. Well, I'm almost home, so I will call you as soon as I walk in the door._

_Love, Ken_

Ken sent the message and closed his D-Terminal, keeping it on him just in case one of the other Digidestined needed to contact him. He walked into his apartment and picked up the phone, quickly dialing Yolei's number, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

"Ken?" Yolei's voice came across the phone lines.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Luckily it isn't my day to work in the store, but I'm bored to death. You know, when you say you'll call as soon as you walk in the door you mean it. I just got home five minutes ago. Did you really want to talk to me that bad?"

"But of course. I love you and I haven't been able to see you in awhile because of soccer try-outs."

"Oh, thanks Ken-kun. I love you too. But I will see you at your game on Saturday with the rest of the Digidestined. We are really lucky, you know, because Matt's concerts are on Friday's, and Tai and Davis are on the same soccer team this year. Their games are on Tuesday's, so we can get to everything!"

"Yeah, we are lucky we have such good friends, like you, baby." Ken couldn't see her, but he knew she was blushing. "You're blushing, aren't you, baby?" he teased.

"Ken, you know me too well. How in the world do you always know I'm going to blush, and why do you say something if you know that will be the result?"

"Because I pay attention to you, of course, love."

"But that doesn't tell me why you always say things to make me blush when you know I will?"

"Angel, it's because I think you are cute when you blush." Yolei blushed harder, and was trying to come up with an answer when she was spared by her and Ken's D-Terminals going off.

"I wonder what that's about," the lavender hair girl commented as they read the message.

_Everyone, _

_The crests are returning, and we don't' know why. We need to have an emergency meeting. If you can make it, please be at my apartment by 4._

_Izzy_

"Well, baby, I guess I get to see you a couple of days early. I've got to be going though, or I won't be able to catch the subway in time to make the meeting," Ken said as he checked the time.

"Ok, well I will see you in half an hour. I love you, Ken-kun."'

"I love you, too." With the goodbye's said, they hung up and went to tell their parents that they had to go to Izzy's house.

"Mama!" Ken called.

"In the kitchen!" Ken walked into the kitchen to see his mother baking cookies.

"Mama, I need to go to Izzy's house, in Odaiba."

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Then, of course you may go. Just call if you are going to be out later than seven."

"Ok, thank you, Mama."

Ken walked into his room and grabbed a black backpack. He put his D-Terminal and D-3 in the front pocket and gently picked up the sleeping Wormmon off the chair.

The virus Digimon woke up, and said, "Ken, you're home!" Ken smiled and nodded his head.

"We have to go now, though. The crests are coming back for apparently no reason and there is an emergency Digidestined meeting in half an hour."

"Ok, Ken."

Ken cradled Wormmon in one arm and laid his old baby blanket on the ground. He wrapped Wormmon up in it, placed it into his backpack, and zipped it up, leaving about three inches open for air. Ken then picked it up and put it carefully on his back before walking out the door, headed towards the subway.


	2. Attack!

-1The New Evil  
Chapter 2  
Attack!

RIKA'S POV

Rika Nonaka was sitting on the stone steps of her school, Kagurazaka Girls Academy, doing her math homework on Tuesday morning when the calm that had existed since the D-Reaper's defeat and Parasimon's disappearance about three years ago vanished. She was unsuccessfully trying to ignore her classmates' loud chatter, so she immediately realized something was wrong when the school courtyard suddenly went silent. She looked up and saw her classmates looking starry eyed at the gates. Rika redirected her eyes and gasped in shock- the other Tamers, Takato Matsuki, Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Jeri Katou, Henry Wong, and Suzi Wong, had just raced through the gates. They ran straight towards Rika, shocking the other Kagurazaka students.

"Gogglehead, Mr. Perfect, Puppet Girl, Brainiac, Suzi, Dumb and Dumber, what are you guys doing here? Your schools are all the way across town!" she yelled at them, standing up.

"No time for that, Wildcat," Ryo stated quickly.

Rika's classmates, listening in on her conversation, gasped once more- Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Ice Queen, letting someone call her something like that? Hell would freeze before that happened – or so they thought.

"And why not?" Rika demanded. A roar was heard, and everyone looked towards the gates.

"That's why!" Ryo exclaimed.

"BlackSaberLeomon, a Mega. Its attacks are Black Howl Crusher and Black Fangs," Rika stated, checking her D-Arc that she had just removed from her schoolbag, along with her cards. The other Tamers took out their things, and ran to the gate, standing before the evil Digimon. All of the Digimon except Renamon raced out of the bushes and stood beside their Tamer. "Renamon!" Rika called out, and the yellow humanoid fox phased into view.

"We might want to go Mega!" Takato shouted. The four advanced Tamers – Rika, Takato, Ryo, and Henry – stepped forward. "Kazu, Kenta, Suzi, Jeri, I need you guys to protect the school," the leader continued. Rika paused – she had forgotten that the entire school, including staff, was witnessing this Digimon attack, but nothing could be done about it.

**Biomerge Digivolution! "Biomerge Activate!"**  
**Guilmon biomerge to…Gallantmon!**  
**Renamon biomerge to…Sakuyamon!**  
**Terriermon biomerge to…MegaGargomon!**  
**CyberDramon biomerge to…Justimon!**

Rika's school gasped, recognizing the beings that had saved their city three years before. "Let's get to it!" Sakuyamon yelled in both Rika and Renamon's voice.

**Shield of the Just!**  
**Amethyst Wind!**  
**Mega Barrage!**  
**Justice Kick!**

The attacks joined together and hit BlackSaberLeomon at the same time, turning the Digimon into discarded data. The Mega's deDigivolved, all of the Tamer's reappearing with one knee on the ground and their hands on the sides, resting gently on the lush green grass. The four stood up and turned around to see hundreds of faces looking at them in shock.

"Oh, crap, this is not good!" Rika said.

Her boyfriend, Ryo, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and Rika leaned against his chest. The older boy bent down, kissed her head, and whispered into her ear. "Hey, it's ok, Wildcat," he said. "They had to find out eventually."

Rika sighed, and nodded her head reluctantly. The principal walked up to the eight friends and said, "I knew that you guys saved the world and all, but this…is a little shocking. Aren't those…_things_ supposed to be gone, like Hypnos said?"

All of the Tamers had anger in their eyes, but Rika was the only one to act upon that anger. "They are not _things_, they are Digimon, and these are our friends. You insult them, you insult us!" she yelled with anger in her voice, pulling away from the Legendary Tamer.

"Miss Nonaka, you have no right to speak to me in that tone of voice! Detention!"

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, I'm dropping out of this prep school. Later." Rika went to the steps and grabbed her stuff before rejoining the Tamers, walking out of the gate with Ryo's arm around her waist.

Once the Tamers were outside the gates, Ryo asked, "What are you going to do about school now, Pumpkin?"

"Simple, get Mom to transfer me to the Jr. High."

"That would be awesome, because they get out at the same time as the high school and is right next door. We could walk home together," Ryo stated dreamily.

Rika nodded her head, agreeing with his statement. When the eight friends got to the road that led to Rika's house, she hugged Ryo goodbye, waving to the others as she headed home, dreading having to tell her mother that she had dropped out of school and needed to be enrolled in West Shinjuku Jr. High.

FRONTIER DIGIDESTINED

"Hey, you guys, why do you wear hats? Bandana's are so much better!" Koji Minamoto said just to break the awkward silence that had appeared after J.P. and Zoe kissed in a game of Truth or Dare.

Takuya rolled his eyes and said, "No way! My hat and goggles are way better than your stupid bandana!"

Zoe nodded her head and stated, "Yeah, it is _way_ cooler, Takuya."

"Hey, take that back, Zoe! Nobody insults my brother!" Kouichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Um…guys? Can you please calm down?" Tommy asked.

"Besides, Tommy's hat is way cooler than all of yours!" J.P said, jealous that Takuya had been chosen by Zoe and not him.

"Hey, that isn't true! My bandana is way better!" Koji screamed.

"No, it isn't!" Zoe yelled back.

"Yes it is!" Kouichi defended his twin. "Wait a minute, what am I saying? My cap is better!" he continued.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side! Some brother you are!" Koji said, offended.

"Hey, it's two against one!" Takuya yelled with joy in his voice. "We win, we win!" the leader chanted childishly. "My hat is so much cooler than anyone else's!" The gogglehead was brought down by Zoe.

"Hey, yours might be better than Koji's, but mine will always be the best!" she screamed at her boyfriend.

"Hey! Zoe! You're being mean!" Tommy stated. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Tommy, you are too young to understand," J.P. said to the younger boy. "Besides, all hats suck! That's why I don't wear them!"

"J.P., I am only three years, younger, and hats don't suck!"

The argument continued for several minutes, the other people in the subway station staring at them with shock, forgotten by the six Digidestined.

"No, it isn't, Tommy, it's just a puffball! You have a puffball on your head!" Takuya screamed.

"I do not! Take it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

As the six-way argument was going on, they didn't realize that they had got their Legendary Warrior Spirits back and had transformed into them.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, hats suck!" J.P. screamed.

"No, they don't!" the other five yelled in unison. The argument continued.

"Your hat is not better than mine!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Hey, did you guys realize that we are in Digimon form?"  
"No, but who cares, Takuya! My hat doesn't suck!"

"Yes, it does, Kouichi!"

"No, id doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"

"Wait a minute, did you say Digimon form, Takuya?"  
The six teenagers stopped fighting and looked at each other. "AHHHHH!" they screamed.


	3. Star Digidestined

The New Evil  
Chapter 3  
Attack

"Mama!" Ken called.

"In the kitchen!" Ken walked into the kitchen to see his mother baking cookies.

"Mama, I need to go to Izzy's house, in Odaiba."

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Then, of course you may go. Just call if you are going to be out later than seven."

"Ok, thank you, Mama."

Ken walked into his room and grabbed a black backpack. He put his D-Terminal and D-3 in the front pocket and gently picked up the sleeping Wormmon off the chair.

The virus Digimon woke up, and said, "Ken, you're home!" Ken smiled and nodded his head.

"We have to go now, though. The crests are coming back for apparently no reason and there is an emergency Digidestined meeting in half an hour."

"Ok, Ken."

Ken cradled Wormmon in one arm and laid his old baby blanket on the ground. He wrapped Wormmon up in it, placed it into his backpack, and zipped it up, leaving about three inches open for air. Ken then picked it up and put it carefully on his back before walking out the door, headed towards the subway.

RIKA'S POV

Rika Nonaka was sitting on the stone steps of her school, Kagurazaka Girls Academy, doing her math homework on Tuesday morning when the calm that had existed since the D-Reaper's defeat and Parasimon's disappearance about three years ago vanished. She was unsuccessfully trying to ignore her classmates' loud chatter, so she immediately realized something was wrong when the school courtyard suddenly went silent. She looked up and saw her classmates looking starry eyed at the gates. Rika redirected her eyes and gasped in shock- the other Tamers, Takato Matsuki, Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Jeri Katou, Henry Wong, and Suzi Wong, had just raced through the gates. They ran straight towards Rika, shocking the other Kagurazaka students.

"Gogglehead, Mr. Perfect, Puppet Girl, Brainiac, Suzi, Dumb and Dumber, what are you guys doing here? Your schools are all the way across town!" she yelled at them, standing up.

"No time for that, Wildcat," Ryo stated quickly.

Rika's classmates, listening in on her conversation, gasped once more- Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Ice Queen, letting someone call her something like that? Hell would freeze before that happened – or so they thought.

"And why not?" Rika demanded. A roar was heard, and everyone looked towards the gates.

"That's why!" Ryo exclaimed.


	4. Odd Occurences and Odd Conversations

-1  
New Evil  
Chapter 4  
Odd Occurrences and Odd Conversations

**Tamers POV: Rika**

Rika walked through the front door and took off her shoes, slipping on her traditional Japanese slippers.

"Rika, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" her grandmother said, walking into the entry way.

"Yeah, I know, but the other tamers came, being chased by a Digimon. To make a long story short, we Biomerged in front of the school, the principle insulted Digimon, I yelled, she gave me detention, I dropped out!"

Seiko sighed. "All right, let's go. Rumiko is at a photo shoot. I'll tell her for you when she gets home. We have been talking about transferring you, anyways. You didn't have any friends at the Academy, but you do at the public schools, so we thought it would be a good thing for you."

"Thanks, Grandma," Rika said, walking up the stairs to change her clothes. Ten minutes later, she came back down, wearing her normal clothes of dark blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up, and her broken heart t-shirt. At last minute, she had slipped her card holder belt and D-Arc on.

"Ok, let's go. I want to surprise Jeri!" Rika said, talking about one of her best girl friends. The other one was Alice, and her best guy friends were Takato and Henry. Ryo didn't count because he was, after all, her boyfriend. Kenta, Kazu, Ai, and Mako were really good friends, but not as good as the others.

When Rika and Seiko got to West Shinjuku Jr. High, they entered the office and filled out the necessary paperwork before Rika's grandmother handed it to the secretary.

"Ok, well, we will have the school fax over your paperwork, but we called and made you an appropriate schedule, so you can join today, if you would like to do so."

Rika nodded, and Ms. Caridgan led her to the right classroom as soon as she said good-bye to Seiko.

**Frontier- Zoe's POV**

"Ahh!" the Frontier Digidestined screamed as they noticed they were now in Digimon form in the middle of a subways station.

"Let's get out of here!" Takuya exclaimed. The six ran out of the station and into the boy's bathroom, which was empty, lucky for Zoe. She transformed back and walked out, waiting in front of the door for her friends. They walked out, and all of them stood in a circle, looking at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it," they all said in unison.

Zoe started to laugh, and the boys joined in. "I am so glad I chose that train that day in the subway station! I now have such good friends because of it! Loneliness be gone!

"What do you mean, Z?" asked Takuya with concern in his eyes.

Zoe blushed, realizing she had said that last part out loud. "Nothing, really, just thinking that I'm not lonely anymore, like I was in Italy."

Takuya wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her against her side. "Well, you have us now! You will never have to go without friends again, Z, I promise," Takuya said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Zoe put her head on Takuya's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks, guys. You're the best!"

Kouichi smiled. "I would have to agree with you on that. You guys are the ones that rescued me from the darkness."

"And me from being the Ice King for the rest of my life," Koji added.

"And taught me that sometimes you have to do things without knowing what you are getting into," Takuya said.

"You guys taught me to stand up for myself," Tommy added.

"And taught me courage," J.P. said, finishing their 'touching moment'. They all smiled, and said their good-byes before heading home.

**Star - Keyacona's POV**

Keyacona sighed, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was lying on her bed, thinking about the prophesy Gennai had told her and the others about a few hours ago. It was scary, to say the least... she just hoped they were up to it. The Mercy Digidestined rolled over and got off the bed, grabbing her notebook and a mechanical pencil off of her desk before walking down the stairs of her family's mansion.

"Hey, Karen," Keyacona said. "Can you please tell Araya and Daniel that I'm going to the lake to write a song or two?"

Keyacona's parents were killed when she was five. She was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Patterson six years later, at age eleven. Karen was fourteen, like the Digidestined. Her parents worked at the mansion - her mom a maid and her dad in the gardens - so Karen was around a lot. She was a very dear friend to Keyacona. Karen had dark brown hair and blonde bangs that went down several inches past her shoulders, flipping under. Her shirt was different shades of blue and white, and striped. Her jeans were blue and shimmered in the light. Karen also wore a blue belt and white tennis shoes.

Keyacona walked out the backdoor, and down a path to the lake, going through the woods that surrounded the mansion. Sitting down on a swing near the shore, she turned to a new page in her notebook and began to write.

_Took the fast train out of town  
Downside up and upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
It could of been we'll never know  
In this place that has no view  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams  
_

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
_

_Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire  
Where's the smoke  
Money, love and jealousy  
Something's got a hold of me  
But I will follow where you go  
One more mile to Jericho  
_

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
Goodbye now goodbye  
_

_One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish  
And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho  
_

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
_

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not gonna cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
_

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
_

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye  
Goodbye goodbye _

Keyacona and the other Digidestined were a professional band, called the Star Digidestined. Nobody else understood the name, but they could care less. Keyacona was the lead singer and guitarist, Mayana was a back up singer and back up guitarist, Jade was keyboard and back up singer, Tara played the base line on normal guitar, Keylyn played the drums, and Justina played the bass line on the base guitar.

**Odaiba - Tai**

Tai sighed as Izzy opened the box of crests. Izzy grabbed the first one, and checked the reference book. "Annoyance...odd. Ok, why don't we just pass them around and see if they react to anyone," the red head said.

Tai nodded, along with everyone else. The Digidestined leader just wanted to get this over with- school had started two weeks ago and the homework was beginning to pile up.

As the crests were passed around, Yolei matched purity, Ken gained kindness, Davis, miracles, and Cody received faith. They still had to find the owners of hazard, independence, brilliance, annoyance, helpfulness, strength, peace (white), teamwork (pink), teamwork (white), innocence, fire, light (white), darkness, wind, thunder, ice, mercy, peace (pink), happiness, sadness, respect, and righteousness. Tai sighed, knowing it would take awhile for them to find the owners of that many crests.

Half an hour later, the meeting was over and Tai went home, turning on the news as he sat down in his living room.

"The band Star Digidestined is coming to Tokyo a week from Saturday. Tickets range from thirty to seventy dollars, and backstage passes are fifty."

Tai clicked the power button and watched the screen go blank, trying to figure out how he could get tickets and backstage passes for him and the rest of the gang. They had to go and talk to them so they could find out if they were Digidestined. And if not, where did they hear that word?


	5. The New Kid and Music

-1The New Evil  
Chapter 5  
The New Kid and Music

**Tamers - Takato **

Takato was sitting in his homeroom class with Miss Asaji, talking with Henry about taking the Digimon on a camping trip over the weekend when the office secretary walked through the door. Miss Asaji walked out of the classroom with Ms. Caridgan, and left the class to their conversations.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Takato asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows?" Henry answered, and the two boys continued their Digimon conversation. A few minutes later Miss Asaji walked back into the room.

"Class," she began, gaining everyone's attention, "we have a new student. You can come in now."

To Takato and the rest of the Tamers shock, Rika Nonaka walked through the door. They knew she was transferring, but not this soon!

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure. I'm Rika Nonaka, I'm the Digimon Ice Queen, and if you are not already friends with me, then leave me alone!" Rika said, glaring at the class.

"Hey Rika, I didn't think you would be transferring here this fast!" Takato stated.

"And why not, Gogglehead? It gives me more time to bug Dumb and Dumber here!" Rika replied, nodding her head at Kazu and Kenta, who were shivering in their desk chairs.

Takato laughed, Henry joining in.

"Hey Brainiac, I didn't see you there. Jeez, just how many Tamers are in this class?"

"Hey to you too, Rika, and all of them except the younger ones and your boyfriend."

"Wow, cool. My grandmother said I need to be around friends more. I guess she got her wish," Rika said, rolling her eyes.

Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Alice laughed, the rest of the class, and Miss Asaji, were left confused.

"So, Rika, why don't you sit down next to Kazu, since..." Miss Asaji was cut off by Rika and Kazu's pleading.

"Please don't make me sit next to him/her!" they yelled.

"Alright, I guess you could sit next to Jeri. Do you know who she is, or do I need to point her out to you?"

"No, I know her...she is one of my best friends, after all!" Rika said as she sat down next to the Puppet Girl Tamer.

**Frontier - Tommy**

Tommy sighed. It was his eleventh birthday party, and his parents weren't even there. They said that there was an unavoidable delay in them getting him his birthday present before hand, so they were out finally picking it up, whatever it was.

_It had better be good!_ Tommy thought.

He was just lucky that his friends were there, or his older brother would be picking on him right now. But his brother, Yutaka, knew he couldn't when Tommy's friends were around - the older boy didn't know how Tommy made such good friends with these older kids, but he had seen the glare in their eyes when they first met - Tommy had obviously told them about his teasing.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Tommy's parents walked through the door.

_It's about time!_ he thought. "So, can I have my present yet?" the eleven year old asked impatiently.

His parents laughed, and handed him an envelope.

"Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed when he opened it and saw what was inside.

It was six tickets and backstage passes to the Star Digidestined's concert. When the band had first came out, the Frontier Digidestined had become suspicious of the name and bought the CD to find out information about the group. Somewhere along the way, all six had become avid fans of the all-girl rock group. At least something good had come out of it, since they didn't find out anything useful. Tommy turned to his friends.

"You guys want to go with me?" he asked them. Tommy smiled, waiting for his answer; he already knew what they would say.

"Of course, like you had to ask," the five older kids said in unison.

**Star Digidestined - Mayana**

Mayana was sitting on her bed, tuning her red-with-black-black-stars guitar while waiting for the other Stars to arrive. The door opened, and Keyacona walked in with her notebook, favorite pen, and black guitar that was covered with silver stars.

"I wrote a new song today while I was sitting by the lake. I decided to call it Jericho," the Digidestined Leader said.

"That's great!" Mayana replied. "As soon as the others show up, you can show it to us. I'm assuming you wrote all of the music as well?"

The blonde nodded.

Just then the door opened, and Jade, Keylyn, Tara and Justina walked in the room. All of them except Keylyn and Jade had their instruments with them. Tara's guitar was silver with blue stars, and Jade's keyboard, Justina's bass, and Keylyn's drum set were black with red, sliver and blue stars. The six girls walked out of Mayana's room and into the practice room down the hall.

The Stars walked into the black room and turned on the lights, making the multi-colors on the walls and instruments glow. The four guitar players walked to the stage and put them on the stands before all six fourteen year olds sat down at a round table in the middle on the room.

"Ok, about the concert. I think we should sing Jericho, Bring Me to Life, Metamorphosis, Math...any objections?" Keyacona asked.

They all agreed, and added Haters, Rock This World, My Heart Will Go On, My Immortal, Emotionless, Going Though the Motions, and Give Me Something to Sing About.

While the discussion was going on, Mayana was thinking. _The concert is in Odaiba, and there is a band there that is close to going pro. The Teenage Wolves? Yea, that's it. _

"Hey, guys?" she asked. "Maybe we should have an opening band. It will make the concert longer for the fans, plus, if we asked the Teenage Wolves, they might be able to go pro. And they should. It would be doing them a favor."

"I have no objections, but who are the Teenage Wolves?"

"Well, remember when we all went to different dimensions to find out what was going on after that spell was put on our world? Well, I heard them at a club I stopped by to see if I could find any Digidestined."

They all agreed, and Keyacona reached for the phone.

**Odaiba - Matt**

The phone rang and Matt picked up the phone. "Hello, Ishida residence."

A girl's voice spoke. "Hi, may I speak Yamato?"

"It's Matt, and you've got him."

"Alright, Matt. My name is Keyacona Levouski. I'm the lead singer and electric guitarist in the band Star Digidestined."

Matt held in his surprise. He had just received a call from Tai, and they were trying to figure out a way to get tickets and backstage passes.

"We were wondering if the Teenage Wolves would like to be the opening band for us."

"Of course! We were talking about getting more gigs last practice, so I'm sure it won't be a problem. Is there a way to get in touch with you if we can't do it?"

"Of course, my cell is 555-3215. If you play, I will send twenty-five tickets and backstage passes for thanks. Well, I have to go, Matt. I'd really love to chat, but we need to practice, plus I have major homework to do. I've been a bit busy lately."

"Alright, well I'll see you soon, Keyacona. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up the phone and Matt dialed the other band members phone numbers one by one, telling them about Keyacona's call. They all agreed, and Matt would get eleven of the tickets and backstage passes to give to the other Digidestined as a thank you for all the help and support they had given the Teenage Wolves over the years.

**Tamers - Henry**

Henry was sitting on his bed listening to the radio when an announcement came on that gave him the shock of his life.

"The tenth caller gets ten tickets and backstage passes to the Star Digidestineds concert in Odaiba a week from Saturday."

Henry's eyes widened with shock- while the Tamers weren't Digidestined, they still knew who they were from the television show, and the Sovereigns. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Surprising even himself, he was the winner, and his parents bought an extra ticket and backstage pass so all eleven Tamers would be able to go to the concert.

AN: Ok, so I'm not really happy with the chapter, but I wrote it… four years ago, so no wonder. If you have any suggestions to help me fix these old chapters, feel free to let me know!


End file.
